The Hardest Lesson
by StrawberryNova
Summary: Hermione is faced with a task she'd never dreamed of facing. Swallow down pride and submit herself to Malfoy's constant presence, or watch as his father is put to death because she refuses to help. The life of Lucius Malfoy rests in Hermione's hands, and this is not something she is proud of.


Dramione. This story is set in an AU of sorts. It will follow along somewhat with happenings in the books, but I have chosen to omit certain events such as the death of Dumbledore, because, frankly, I needed his awesomeness in my story and a story without Dumbledore is a sad story indeed.

Chapter One – Pity for the Hated

"Dumbledore has a task for you?" asked Harry, peering over Hermione's shoulder as she read the extra sheet of parchment that had come with her usual yearly Hogwarts letter. "What could it be?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione mumbled. Her eyes skimmed over the single (albeit lengthy) sentence scrawled on the paper in the Hogwarts Headmaster's neat hand. It read:

_Miss Granger,_

_ Pardon my abruptness, as I would have contacted you much earlier had I had not been brought unto the matter abruptly myself, but I have a task that requires a smart witch with a strong will, and felt you fit the description perfectly, and therefor would like to see you first thing after the Welcoming Feast._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione sighed and placed the message down with the rest of the letter. Harry shot her a worried look and she knew where he was coming from. Dumbledore knew how far she had come in her years at Hogwarts, and to target her especially for something over the dozens of other witches in the school? The possibility of it being dangerous was fairly high.

Ron, however, was oblivious as ever. "I bet it's something brilliant," he mused. Pigwidgeon twittered madly and zoomed around the room in an attempt to dodge the dungbombs Ron was flicking at him. "I mean, come on, how often does Dumbledore specifically ask one of us to do something for him?"

Hermione had to admit it had not happened before.

"Ron," Harry began, still looking worried, "what if it's dangerous?"

"Dangerous? This is Dumbledore we're talking about!" said Ron. Again, Hermione had to admit Ron was right.

"You have a point," Harry said, his mood lightening with relief.

"'Course I do," Ron replied with a smirk and flung another dungbomb at Pig, sending him into a furious flutter.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. "Harry! Hermione! We need to GO! We'll never get your shopping done at this rate!"

"Coming!" they chorused together, darting down the stairs to floo to Diagon Alley.

xxx

Draco strutted down the street of Diagon Alley, chest thrust out and nose held high as he made his way to Twilfit and Tattings for a new set of dress robes. Not that he needed them, of course, but when he got his supply list from Hogwarts and it listed (yet again) a set of dress robes needed for the upcoming year, Draco figured, why the hell not? and decided he wanted another set. Thinking about what color robes he should purchase, Draco pushed open the carved wooden doors to Twilfit and Tattings and was immediately greeted by a pretty brunette witch with several tape measures draped around her neck.

"Mr. Malfoy! So good to see you again!" said the witch as she guided him to the back of the shop where they kept the special fabrics for those who knew to ask. Not that he even had to ask, of course. "Your mother is not with you today?"

"No," he drawled slowly, giving her a sultry smile, "I preferred to go alone this time, so I can better appreciate the … _view_ without her interrupting."

The witch responded by looking up at him through her eyelashes and batting them at him a few times before turning and walking noticeably slower for his enjoyment. Draco did indeed enjoy watching her walk as he followed her through the crimson curtains hiding the lounge where the special customers sat while they waited for their fabric and one-of-a-kind robe choices to be brought to them. The witch stopped and turned to Draco, who didn't bother to raise his eyes immediately, but rather chose to do it slowly, savoring. His eyes finally reached her appreciative eyes and froze at something he had glimpsed over her shoulder; a head of bushy, curly brown hair.

"_Granger?!"_

The witch in question turned sharply, the pale, ice-blue dress she was holding to her body swirling out in a shimmering wave of silk and her bushy hair, tied back in a rather lame attempt at a ponytail, sweeping away to reveal the unusually flustered face of the Mudblood Hermione Granger.

"_M-Malfoy?!_"

"What are _you_ doing here?!" they chorused together.

"ME?" Draco replied incredulously, "I come from money, Granger, why wouldn't I be here? The better question is how on earth did you manage slip your filthy-blooded self behind those curtains?"

Granger's face flushed further. "For your information, Malfoy, I always shop here for dress robes."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "That's not true, I saw you in Madam Malkin's with Potter and Weasley."

"Yes, I was buying dress robes there, but only because Ron and Harry shop there normally and I didn't want to make a special trip when I only needed them for something small. Harry needed new school robes and Ron and I were just accompanying him," she replied, her upper lip curling into a sneer. "You know, since we're real mates and not cronies who only do what Harry says."

Draco returned the sneer before turning his attention back to the witch who had led him into the back room. "I cannot shop happily here with _her_ –" he flicked his nose in Granger's general direction "–so close within my vicinity. I request you remove her at once."

The witch furrowed her brows and replied in a timid voice, "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry, but we can't do that."

"_Excuse me?_"

Granger shot him a triumphant look as the witch continued speaking, "Miss Granger, too, is a very important customer here at Twilfit and Tattings, and we do not place one above the other, especially when Miss Granger was in fact here before Mr. Malfoy was."

Draco glared furiously at both Granger and the insolent witch who refused to remove her. If they would not remove Granger from the premises so he could buy his own dress robes, he would just have to leave and buy them elsewhere. Yes, that's what he would have to do.

Opening his mouth, Draco prepared to voice this when he stopped himself with a sudden thought. _Where _would he buy robes elsewhere? Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions couldn't possibly live up to the standards he had so prided himself on having, nor could any other robe shop in London. The closest place he could think of was in France, and there was no way he would be able to secure just the right dress robes in time, the Hogwarts train left tomorrow and he could not yet Apparate properly. It just wasn't possible. So, Draco closed his mouth resolutely, sauntered over to one of the white suede lounge chairs, and seated himself there while assuming a look of pure boredom.

"Carry on, then. I'll wait."

Granger shot him a look of horror. "But I've barely even started!" she cried, indicating the other different-colored dress robes floating, via some enchantment, alongside her.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, as if that were nothing of importance. This was true, as _she_ was nothing of importance. He watched as Granger's mouth thinned and her eyes narrowed into slits before she suddenly slumped her shoulders and looked down at the dress robes she was holding. The brunette witch, who had been frozen to the spot, suddenly sprang into motion, bustling up to Granger. "What can I help you with, Miss Granger? Perhaps you'd like to try on the mint green?"

The frilly dress in question floated over to Granger at the wave of the witch's hand, holding itself up over the blue one Granger was holding, seemingly in attempt to cover it up with itself. Granger, however, paid it no mind.

"I think I'll come back later," Granger stated quietly. A malicious grin spread on Draco's mouth as he realized he had won, but before it could fully form, Granger looked him in the eyes with a hard expression on her face. "I want my friends' input and if I don't go and remove them forcefully from Broomstix they'll be there all day and we'll never get our shopping done."

Draco's semi-formed grin slid off his face. That was the last thing he wanted, Potter and Weasley bothering him while he attempted to shop.

Noticing her words had the intended effect on Draco, Granger gently handed over the ice-blue dress robes to the witch, scooped up her things from the chaise lounge across from Draco, and headed out of the room. Just as she passed Draco, he smirked again.

"Make sure you remember to stop at Madam Primpernelle's, I heard they finally got in a potion to make even the ugliest troll look smashing, and, even though it probably still isn't strong enough for you, it might help at least a teeny bit. If we're lucky, of course."

Granger froze in her tracks, her back straight and shoulders hunched up in anger, and turned slightly to Draco, her face thrown into shadow. "Funny, Malfoy, but I distinctly remember at the Yule ball you had not a single word of malice for me," she said softly before walking through the curtains. Draco heard the chime of the doorbell signal her departure. _She's right,_ thought Draco, remembering how she had looked alongside that brute of a boy, Krum, at the Yule Ball. _I couldn't find a single thing to insult her on. Pansy smacked me in the head when she found me staring..._ Draco rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly as he resolutely made a decision for the upcoming year.

Draco may not have had anything to insult her with that time, but this time around he would have something to say to her. He was sure of it.

xxx

"Oh stop fretting, Hermione, I'm sure Dumbledore wants you to watch over some sort of special club they're having for students who can't pass their O.W.L.s or something," Ginny said cheerfully, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Why else would he need someone as smart as you if it wasn't school-related?"

"Yes," Hermione muttered, her brow still furrowed, "yes, I supposed you're right…."

"I already told you not to worry, 'Mione," Ron told her thickly, a cauldron cake shoved into his mouth. Ginny shot him a disgusted look while Harry simply looked amused. Luna, sitting in the far corner of the booth she was sharing with Ginny and Ron, merely gazed out the window dreamily, as if she were not associated with the other occupants in the carriage. Giving a great swallow, Ron continued, "and when have I ever been wrong?"

At this Hermione and Harry both couldn't help but shoot him an incredulous look at him, to which he responded to densely with a "what?" that neither bothered to respond with anything but a shared look of exasperation. Deciding it would probably be a good idea to change the subject before Ron could catch up and look rightly affronted, Hermione turned to Ginny.

"So, what color dress robes did you buy for the mystery event?" Hermione asked excitedly, to which all the boys groaned.

"Nooo not girl-talk…" Ron moaned. "Can't we talk about something else?"

Harry and Neville nodded vigorously in agreement, but Ginny retaliated. "We're going to have girl-talk, so either deal with it or go bemoan it someplace else, if you don't mind," Ginny said firmly. The boys exchanged sad looks and stood up, muttering something about finding the Trolley Witch as they filed out the door.

"I'd thought they'd never leave," said Luna in her wispy voice, the first thing she'd said since the train had left the platform. She turned her large eyes on Ginny and Hermione and smiled. "My dress is blue and bronze, for Ravenclaw," she explained, though Hermione had not asked her directly.

"Nothing wrong with house pride," Ginny said with a hint of finality. "I've decided to go with white lace this time. So hard to find anything to go along with this horrid mess," she waved her hand over her head, indicating her smooth, vivid red hair.

"Mess?" Hermione replied with a laugh and gestured to her own head, "THIS is a mess. Your hair is absolutely gorgeous and I wouldn't doubt you'd look great in any color despite it."

"Yes, it is a beautiful color," Luna agreed, tapping her chin as if in deep thought over the matter. "If only it weren't such a beacon for Nargles…." She trailed off and returned to looking wistfully out the window at the passing scenery. The other two girls exchanged an amused look at Luna's usual beliefs in those creatures scarce others believed in. A sudden thought crossed Hermione and her smile faded.

"You … you don't reckon this is another tournament like the Triwizard Tournament, do you?" Hermione questioned Ginny quietly, her voice wavering at the thought.

"No," Ginny stated firmly. "After what had happened, I highly doubt Dumbledore would even consider the idea, much less agree to let something like that take place at Hogwarts again."

But Hermione wasn't entirely brought off the matter by Ginny's assurance and bit her lip in thought. She wasn't giving a whole lot of time to her thoughts, however, as Ginny had seen that Hermione was about to lapse into thought-filled silence and decided to speak up again before it could happen.

"You didn't tell us about your dress color yet," said Ginny in a voice that told Hermione she would not be given a single moment to her thoughts until she was up in her own bedchamber. Deciding not to even bother arguing the matter with the stubborn Weasley girl, Hermione opened her mouth to reply when the door to their carriage slammed open and Ron and Harry slid in laughing their heads off.

"You … should have … seen … Stinksap … Slytherins … _hilarious_…" Harry gasped out between great bellows of laughter. Ron had doubled over, he was laughing so hard. After they had finally stopped laughing enough to speak Ron relayed the entire thing for them, breaking down in laughter once again halfway through and Harry had to wrap it up.

"…So Malfoy comes out to make fun of Neville and I, since we got stuck in the carriage door together (we had been visiting the other Quidditch team members), and the next thing you know he's covered from head to foot in Stinksap!" Harry finished and everyone collapsed in giggles and laughter over the image Harry had described to them of Malfoy covered in foul slime. Luna, as usual, shrieked the loudest and proved she had indeed been listening while looking out the window.

After the laughter had again died down to the occasional chuckle, Ginny asked Neville's whereabouts. Ron and Harry froze in place, their eyes wide and mouths slack in apparent horror.

"We left Neville!" they yelled together and attempted to scramble out the carriage door at the exact same time, resulting in the same problem Harry and Neville had found themselves in earlier. They struggled against one another furiously, their faces now a mixture of horror at leaving Neville behind and frustration at being stuck like they were. With a sigh of extreme exasperation, Ginny stood up.

"For the love of…." She muttered and promptly gave them both a great shove that sent them flying through the doorway and falling hard upon one another on the floor.

"Ow…"

"Bloody _hell_ did you get that kind of strength…?"

Ignoring them both, Ginny sat back down and Hermione stood up. "I'll go get Neville."

Ginny shrugged and muttered something about not stepping on the troll-brained babies lying on the floor as Hermione stepped carefully around the two wizards she called her best mates.

"I'll be back, okay?" she said down to them. Harry replied with something in the affirmative and Ron didn't reply at all. Figuring out which direction to go in wasn't difficult, as the place where Malfoy had been standing when the Stinksap had magically been splattered all over him was reeking of rancid manure all down the hall and the floor was stained an unsightly green color. Holding her nose, she carefully stepped around the slime-stained portion of the floor, turned, and performed a _Scourgify _spell to remove it. She turned back to resume her search and was immediately affronted by the last person she wanted to see.

"Twice in one week, Granger? What on earth have I done to receive such a punishment?" said Malfoy, sneering at her as he emerged from the lavatory at the back of the train compartment.

Completely ignoring his remark, Hermione released her nose and stood straighter. "I see you look as foul as ever, Malfoy, couldn't get the Stinksap off?" she said coolly, knowing full well that there was no trace of the Stinksap on him any longer.

Malfoy flushed and narrowed his eyes. "Watch yourself, you stupid Mudblood."

"You first," she replied curtly and made a move to walk past him. Malfoy lashed up his arm in a flash, blocking her from being able to walk past him in the already cramped isle. She shot him a look of venom and wasn't surprised to see he was returning the look. They stood there for what seemed like minutes upon minutes, neither giving in to the other, not blinking and breaking the eye contact. The temperature seemed to drop significantly from the wickedly cold glares they were exchanging and hatred for one another poured off in almost-tangible waves.

"_DRACO!_" a voice screeched from the opposite end of the compartment, to which Hermione's back was. Not breaking the eye contact, Malfoy slowly gave Hermione a malicious grin that, though she wouldn't admit it to him, set her nerves on edge. She instinctively reached into her robes for her wand. Footsteps sounded from behind her and the voice spoke again. "Draco, what are you doing talking to such filth?"

Not missing a beat, Hermione swiveled her head in the direction of the voice's owner, Pansy Parkinson, and retorted, "He talks to you, does he not?"

Pansy stared at her, momentarily shocked at receiving such a response from the girl who normally shrugged off taunts and the like, but quickly recovered and gave her a look of loathing. Reaching around Hermione as if afraid to touch her, Pansy grasped ahold of Malfoy's wrist and gave him a tug. Without much persuasion Malfoy dropped the arm that was blocking Hermione, stepped around her, and allowed Pansy to pull him back to their carriage without once looking back. Hermione, still riled up from the encounter, stood there for a few moments longer, seething at the carpet, before remembering what she had originally set out for.

"Oh drat, Neville…." She muttered to herself and set off at a brisk walk to continue her search.

xxx

The only noise in the great hall came from the small, timid stepping of the new first years as they filed into the Great Hall for their sorting. This was always the most boring part of the Welcome Feast for Draco, as he really did not care who was coming into Slytherin, as long as they were smaller than him. And by now they always were. He glanced over at the other tables in boredom, noticing the Weasley girl comforting Longbottom, probably, he figured, because the twat was embarrassed about being jinxed into the toilet on the train by Draco himself. Draco had caught Longbottom trying to walk away with Potter and Weasley after someone, he still wasn't sure who, had splattered Stinksap all over him. Even though he knew it probably wasn't Longbottom, who had immense trouble doing any sort of magic, he could resist jinxing him anyway to relieve some of the anger he was feeling. He thought for sure Granger had found him out, too, when he found her cleaning the spot he had been standing on when he was assaulted, but she did not seem to realize at the time that Longbottom was in the lavatory he had just left.

There was no denying that Granger knew now, however, as she turned her eyes from the passing first years to shoot him a glare full of the utmost loathing before turning her attention back. No matter. It wasn't his fault Longbottom couldn't take care of himself.

Thirty dreadfully boring minutes later all the first years had been sorted into their houses and Dumbledore was raising his hands with a flourishing wave in synch with the appearance of the feast food, to which the first years responded with the awe that all of the students here had responded with during their first year. Wasting no time, he eagerly reached for his favorite foods and tucked in. On his left, Crabbe tore into a drumstick and gnashed his teeth together, somewhat resembling a troll. Goyle wasn't any better, and Draco was glad that this year the both of them weren't flanking him like they had in the past. Instead, this year Pansy was sitting on Draco's right, cutting into her pork chops and looking over at him every time she lifted her fork slowly to her mouth. Draco pretended to be entertained, but honestly, he was getting bored with her and her antics. Yes, she was excellent at taunting and her laughter at his jokes and insults to others was always excellently timed, but sometimes her chatter got to him. Everyone could use some quiet now and then.

As everyone was finishing up, Dumbledore stood up again, wished everyone a good semester, and dismissed them. Standing up quickly, he slipped out before the mass of students clogged the entryway and heading to the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. As soon as he rounded the corner that hid the gargoyle from view, he stopped and frowned. For the third time this week, and second time today, unfortunately, his view was obstructed by a head of bushy brown hair. This was starting to get too annoying to be a coincidence.

"Are you _following _me, Granger?"

She didn't turn to look at him right away like she had in Twilfit and Tattings but waited a few moments as if composing herself before turning slowly to face him, her eyes showing she was clearly tired of this game.

"Technically, Malfoy," she began in her know-it-all voice, "_you_ would have to be following _me_, since all three of these meetings have been you finding me and not vice-versa."

"That's absolute rubbish," he retorted. "Why would I want to follow a mudblood like you?"

She shrugged and answered coolly, "I was simply stating that there was no way I could be following you when you were coming to me, not me coming to you."

"I wasn't 'coming' to you, Granger." He looked appropriately disgusted at the thought.

Granger rolled her eyes and sighed, "I didn't mean it like that." She kept her mouth open slightly as if to add to it, but seemed to this better of the idea and shut her mouth completely.

Draco smirked and was about to retort when the stone gargoyle suddenly sprang into motion. They both stared at the steps, waiting for someone to descend, when a set of footsteps sounded from behind them and they both turned to find Dumbledore walking up behind them. His eyes twinkled and he smiled at them in greeting.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Granger exclaimed in a happy greeting as he walked past. Draco shot her a disgusted look and followed Dumbledore towards the staircase and realized, suddenly, that he had no idea why Granger was here, too. He didn't have time to confront her, though, as they all ascended the staircase together and stopped in front the door to the Headmaster's office.

He opened the door and gestured for them to go in first. Making sure Granger entered behind him, Draco sauntered into the room. He didn't get very far, though, before he realized just _why_ he had received that note from Dumbledore. The question was, why had his parents not said anything to him about it when he had shown them it?

"Father? Mother?" Draco asked, somewhat dumbstruck at the fact both his parents were sitting in the chairs before Dumbledore's desk. "W-What are you doing here?"

xxx

"That, Draco, is exactly what we're going to discuss," Dumbledore explained cheerfully as he walked over behind his desk, conjured up two more chairs, and sat down himself.

Hermione was absolutely stunned. The entire Malfoy family was gathered in Dumbledore's office; obviously this had something to do with them. But why was she, a _Muggle-born_, here too? The Malfoy family loathed everything about her and those like her, so there was no way they were doing this willingly. She could think of absolutely nothing, and, glancing at (the youngest) Malfoy's stunned face, realized he didn't know what was to happen here either.

Dumbledore gestured for them to seat themselves and Malfoy lurched forward and sat down, challenging Hermione with his eyes to do the same and bring her "filthy blood" far too close to him for his comfort. Wanting to get whatever this was over as fast as possible, Hermione muttered that she'd stand and was immediately confronted by Mrs. Malfoy.

"Please sit, dear, this may take a while and you may need to sit when it's over anyway," she said in a soft, somewhat hollow-sounding voice. Malfoy shot his mother a mixed look of horror and shock at her behavior towards someone whom he believed to be so beneath himself. Hermione, too, was fairly shocked at being treated so kindly, though she had never met Mrs. Malfoy before and truthfully did not know her disposition. Somewhat numb, Hermione nodded and sat down in the only empty chair, right next to Malfoy. Malfoy opened his mouth in a clear attempt at a protest but was instantly quieted by a withering look from his father.

"Now," Dumbledore began, resting his chin on his steepled fingers and watching them each in turn as he continued on, "I know you two have no idea what's going on."

It was clear by "you two" he had meant Hermione and Malfoy, not Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"No idea?! You two _knew_ this was –"

"Now, Draco," Malfoy's father said, cutting Malfoy off in his icy voice, "let the man speak."

"Thank you, Lucius," said Dumbledore, to which Mr. Malfoy gave a curt nod. "There is a very important reason you both are here today. All four of you, as the senior Malfoys already know, are going to play a huge role in the upcoming year, and, with the right cards played, will save a life."

At this point Mrs. Malfoy made a sound like a choke. Malfoy glanced over at his mother, beyond confusion, and Mr. Malfoy sat stoic in his chair, his hard silver eyes on Dumbledore. Hermione looked from Malfoy, to Mr. Malfoy, then to Mrs. Malfoy, and finally to Dumbledore, where she gave him a look that clearly showed she didn't have the faintest idea what all of this, whatever it was, had to do with her.

Dumbledore noticed her and gave her a tiny nod before speaking, "Narcissa, would you like to continue?"

Pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and resting it against her mouth, Mrs. Malfoy took a few deep breaths and then nodded, turning her tear-filled eyes on her befuddled son.

"Draco, dear, your father has been found guilty of serving the Dark Lord," Malfoy's mother explained in a strained voice. Malfoy's eyes widened and he shoot an alarmed look at both Dumbledore and Hermione in turn, both of which, to his obvious shock, looked no different. Hermione herself had already known the accusations on Malfoy's father from reading the _Daily Prophet_ and from being best friends with Harry. And if Hermione knew, then no doubt Dumbledore already knew.

Mrs. Malfoy gave another small choking sound and then continued, "h-he's to be g-given the … _the Kiss_!"

Malfoy's jaw tensed visibly and his eyes took on a glazed look as the words washed over him. Hermione watched him and almost, _almost_, felt a pang of pity for the family, but the pang never really came as she remembered the horrors that Mr. Malfoy had placed upon those like her and her family and the endless taunts his son had bestowed upon her friends. _Muggle-born haters_, she reminded herself and her lips instinctively curled in hate. She looked to Dumbledore, ready to ask to be dismissed, when he gave the tiniest shake of the head.

Do not act.

Well fine, Hermione could do that. Dumbledore himself had said she had a strong will, after all, and anyone would need a strong will to keep their composure whilst in the presence of a family like this.

_Hold on... _Hermione thought, realization dawning on her, _Oh no. No, no. Dumbledore doesn't want me to continue to be in their presence... _Hermione searched Dumbledore's face, though he did nothing more than look calmly at the scene before him. _...Does he?_

Panic began to well in Hermione's throat. There was no way, _no possible way_, she could stand it. You'd have to be right mental.

The noise of Mr. Malfoy clearing his throat brought Hermione from her thoughts and centered the attention of the others onto him.

"I do believe it's time we got to the point, Headmaster," Lucius Malfoy said in his icy voice.

Dumbledore nodded, "I quite agree. Now, Hermione," he turned his full attention on her, as did the others, "I know you're wondering what all of this has to do with you. Well…"

Dumbledore raised a hand in signal and Mr. Malfoy stood up and bowed at the waist. _To her. _

This, Hermione found, was not good. Not good at all.

"Miss Granger," Mr. Malfoy began from his obviously, by the wildly confused look his son was giving him, out of character pose, "my family will be forever in your debt if you were to do this for us."

Hermione stared. She did not care that she was reaching the point of impoliteness, she could do nothing more. After a few moments, when she realized they were waiting for her to say something, she opened her mouth and spoke stutteringly, "S-Sorry … but, what is it I have to do?"

Mr. Malfoy glanced up at Dumbledore. Nodding, Dumbledore once again spoke,

"For the next year, you, Hermione Jean Granger, will be within the Malfoy family's presence at every possible moment so that they can learn to accept what they have been taught for centuries to reject, that Muggle-borns and Muggles alike are meant to walk this earth as their equals.

"You will not be required to do anything more but tolerate their presence, as they need to learn this lesson on their own terms. At the end of the year-long process, they will be evaluated, though the evaluation methods are currently unknown to me. If they are to pass, then they will be tested every year for the following five years to be sure that they did not somehow fake their results. If they are to fail, be it the first time or one of the following five times, Lucius Malfoy will be given The Kiss and his remaining family will be watched closely until the end of their days. Now, Miss Granger, I have one question for you."

Dumbledore paused and looked at Hermione, trust radiating from his brilliant blue eyes. Trust that she would answer his next question in the way he wanted her to. He opened his mouth slightly, never wavering from her gaze, and spoke quietly:

"Do you accept?"


End file.
